Jade's secret BADE!
by BadeLoveTrue
Summary: Beck is worried about Jade, because since they got back together she's been different and he knows she's hiding something. He asked her about that, but she didn't answer. Beck doesn't know how to find out what's wrong with Jade and he decides to ask Tori if she could talk to Jade about that. R&R even if it's bad :) BADE JORI (friendship)
1. Chapter 1

Beck is worried about Jade, because since they got back together she's been different and he knows she's hiding something. He asked her about that, but she didn't answer. Beck doesn't know how to find out what's wrong with Jade and he decides to ask Tori if she could talk to Jade about that.

After TFB&J

Jade's pov

I'm so happy Beck and I got back together. I think we can be the same Beck&Jade as we were before our break up and I can be the same Jade…

-"What are you thinking about?" Beck asks me as we get out of his car already by his house.

-"Nothing. Just about us." I say and smile at him. He takes my hands in his and looks straight into my eyes.

-"Are you sure you're okay? You've been quiet all way from school" why he keeps asking that?

-"I'm okay. Stop acting like my mother" I say as I smirk at him. He really cares about me.

-"Okay, let's go then." He says as he smiles at me and brings me towards his RV.

Beck's pov

She says she's okay, but I see she's thinking about something.

I open the door to my RV and let her enter first. I go after her and close RV door.

-"Nothing changed here" she says suddenly.

-"Yeah. You know this place really missed you" I say as I walk towards her and put my hands around her waist from her back. I start kiss her neck, my hands travelling on her body. I turn her to face me and kiss her deeply. I raise her up and start walking towards my bed. I put us down on the bed, I on top of her. Man, I missed her sooo much. I keep kissing her body as I try to take her shirt off.

-"Nooo… get off" breathing heavily she suddenly almost screams pushing me off her.

-"What's wrong babe?" I ask her

-"I'm just not sure if I want that" she says, her eyes trying to avoid mine. Now we're sitting on my bed.

-"But, we have done it earlier. I mean what you are not sure about?" now I feel puzzled. I'm not the one who always thinks about sex, but Jade has never rejected me like that before.

-"I just… I… I want to wait some time…it's hard for me to just be with you again…I mean, how can I know that you're not going to break up with me again?" she says

-"Jade, I love you, I swear I'm not going to hurt you again. I know I was a jerk to not open that door and I'm really sorry" I look her straight into her beautiful icy-blue eyes. Before she can say something I pull her into a hug –"And if you want wait, we'll wait"

-"Thanks" she says

We spent the whole night just lying in my bed in one another's hands.

Next day

Jade's pov

I just woke up. Beck is still sleeping. I better go home, I don't want to give him another explanation. I can believe I rejected him last night. I was sure I was okay, but when Beck started undress me, I remembered everything what happened that awful night…

Two months later…

Beck's pov

I was really patient to Jade, but it's already 2 months since Jade and I got back together and we never slept together.

She was really weird all this time, I felt like she was avoiding going to my RV

So I decided to ask Tori to talk to Jade so here I am

-"So, what do you want to talk to me about?" she asked.

-"It's about Jade"

-"Oh. Okay. What's wrong with Jade?"

-"Well, she's been different since we got back together"

-"What do you mean different?"

-"Well, you know… she doesn't want to go to my RV, be alone with me… you know" it's not really comfortable for me to talk about that with Tori.

-"I can't believe you boys only think about that…"

-"No, it's not what you think. I'm just worried about her. We have done this before and now, when I start touch her, undress her…"

-"…I don't need to hear all the details" she interrupts me

-"What I want to say is that I think something happened to her"

-"I think you're over reacting"

-"I don't…"

-"Maybe she's just afraid that you will hurt her again"

-"That's exactly what she told me"

-"See? I think you're over reacting"

-"Stop saying I'm over reacting. Will you help me or not?"

-"What do you want me to do?" yeah Tori, finally

-"I just want you to talk to Jade and try to find out what she's hiding"

-"Why me?"

-"Well, I can't ask Robbie or Andre, Cat probably won't understand anything, so you're the only one"

-"Okay. I'll talk to her. But I can't promise to find out anything, she probably won't tell me anything"

-"Thanks Tori. Tell me when you know something. And try to talk to her as soon as you can"

-"Okay, okay. Don't worry"

Tori's pov

.

OMG boys are so weird. If Jade doesn't want to sleep with Beck, it doesn't mean she's hiding something. I really think he's over reacting.

Now I have to find the correct way how to talk to Jade. If I'll just come and say that Beck asked me to talk to her she probably won't tell me anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Jade's pov

Tori called me saying she wants to talk to me about something important, so now I'm on my way to her house. I don't know why I accepted to meet her, but whatever, I'm already near her house, so I'll just see what she wants and leave.

Tori's pov

Okay, Jade said she's coming over and I have a great idea how to reveal what she's hiding (though I still think Beck is just over reacting)

Oh, she's already here (she's knocking my door REALLY loudly)

I open the door

-"Why did you invite me?" typical Jade

-"Nice to see you too Jade" I say with a smile. She enters and sits on the couch

-"Go to the point, I'm not in the mood to see you"

-"Calm down, I just want you to give me an advice" she looks at me with weird expression.

-"You want ME to give YOU an advice?" she asks

-"Yeah, why not? We're friends, though you'll say we're not"

-"Okay, what do you need?"

-"Well, I have a boyfriend and I need to talk to a person who has some experience in that" of course I'm lying, I don't have boyfriend (not that I can't, I just don't want to)

-"You don't have a boyfriend" she says. Great, she doesn't believe me. I need to raise my acting skills.

-"I do. I just haven't told anyone, so please don't talk about that with anyone, okay?"

-"Sure… and how this all thing is my business?"

-"Well, I never had a serious relationship before and as you and Beck are dating for so long, so… you know" it's way harder than I thought

-"Sure, say it" her voice doesn't sound like always now

-"Well, I guess you and Beck have done it before… you know what I mean, right?"

-"You mean sex?" she says straight

-"Yeah, that thing. So, I never did it so…"

-"Wait, you're virgin?"

-"Yeah…" actually, it's a lie

-"Oh"

-"So now as I have boyfriend, I don't know what to do if he wants that and…"

-"Don't do that" she stands from the couch.

-"Why not? I mean…" but she doesn't let me finish

-"Just don't do that, okay? They're all like that, he will use you and leave you" she looks so nervous, I almost can see tears in her eyes. I think I never saw her like that. What's wrong with her?

-"Why are you saying that? Is this because of Beck? He did you something?"

-"No, he's different… he's… he's…" okay, now I'm worried. Maybe Beck was right, maybe she's really not that okay as I thought. She looks all panicked and now tears are falling from her eyes.

-"Jade…what's wrong?" I stand by her. I don't know what to say her.

-"Nothing…just don't let him touch you…just…" she starts sobbing

-"Jade. Trust me. We're friends. You can tell me whatever you want"

-"I don't want to tell you anything"

-"Jade, what happened to you?"

-"I'm leaving" I can't let her go, she's obviously not okay

-"I won't let you go" I grab her hand

-"What do you want? You want me to remember…" she doesn't finish

-"Remember what Jade? Trust me, I'm your friend" something really happened to her and now I'm sure it's serious

-"You remember that Platinum Music Awards night?"

-"Yeah, sure"

-"Well, after your performance, I changed into my clothes and left"

-"Yeah, we were looking for you, but you weren't there"

-"I just wanted to be alone, I wanted to breathe some fresh air… so I decided to walk home" It's a little bit hard for me to understand what she's saying through that sobbing.

-"You walked? But it was night"

-"I know… I walked in the street and everything was okay, until I found out someone is walking behind me" OMG I hope it's not what I'm thinking…

-"Suddenly I felt him grab me from my back… I tried to escape, but he was way stronger than me…I can't…" I can't believe what she's saying…

-"Oh my god, Jade, he did not…" she just nods. I pull her into a hug and she's not resisting, she's just crying, crying heavily…


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Sorry for not uploading so long, I was very busy. There's a third chapter, read it and let me know what you think. It's short; I wrote it a little bit rushed, so sorry if I left mistakes or didn't do everything clear :)

Tori's pov

Being raped it's probably the worst thing which can happen for a girl. Poor Jade. I can't believe she has to feel all that… I rub her back slightly. She pulls back from our hug and wipes tears from her eyes.

-"Jade… he's a jerk… I can't believe… I just don't know what to say…" I start

-"Then don't say anything. Don't tell anyone…" she says. Is she serious?

-"Jade. Keeping it as a secret will not help"

-"It doesn't matter what I do. Nothing will help" what does she mean 'nothing will help'?

-"What do you mean?"

-"How can you not understand?" she stands from the couch "No matter what I'll do, I won't forget that, okay? I won't forget his ugly mouth on my lips, neck, I won't forget his hands pulling my clothes off, touching my body…" she starts sobbing again

-"Jade, I know this is difficult, but hiding things is not helpful"

-"Telling someone about that will not help too" she's so stubborn.

-"You must tell Beck" she really has to do it

-"NO. And you won't tell him too" what?

-"Jade, he's your boyfriend. He's worried about you. He knows something happened to you" she raises her head and looks at me. Ops, maybe I shouldn't say that

-"What? He told you something?"

-"Well…" I probably should tell her the truth"… actually, he asked me to talk to you" I lower my eyes

-"What? So all that… don't you dear to tell him anything or I swear I kill you Vega" she says

-"Jade, you can threaten me, but I will tell Beck if you don't do this by yourself"

-"Why? You hate me so much or what? How will I look into his eyes? What will he say? He was the only one for me… he always was so soft, so sweet… and that jerk just ruined everything… and all for what? Few minutes of pleasure! That's what he wanted. And now I'll never be the same. You think it's worth to feel few minutes of pleasure even if it means to ruin someone's life? Tell me" she's crying probably more heavily than before. I just have no idea what to say. Her words make sense. But I can't hide it from Beck, can I? Instead of answering her something I pull her into a hug again and let her cry on my shoulder.

Few minutes later she pulls back

-"I got to go" she says "Please don't do that, don't tell him Tori"

-"Jade… I…" I can't say her I won't tell Beck, because I still don't know what to do.

-"Don't say anything. Just please think about it" she looks straight into my eyes. Her eyes are all red from crying. I just nod. Then she walks towards the door. She closes it.

Now it's time to decide what to do. Should I tell Beck? I grab my phone, dial his number.

-"Hey Tori" he says as he answers

-"We need to talk. Now. My house." That's all I say


	4. Chapter 4

Jade's pov

I run upstairs straight to my room avoiding seeing my mother. That's the last thing I want now. She will probably ask what happened and I have just noticed that I am not that strong at keeping secrets as I thought I am. I go to the bathroom and look into the mirror. Damn, I look like a mess. Eyes red because of crying, under them black spots because of make up. I can't believe I told Tori everything… it was probably the moment of weakness. I wash my face, change into pajamas and go back to my room.

"Will she tell him?" that's the only thing I can think about now. I can feel tears falling down my cheeks. How will he react? Will he be mad? Sad? What will he feel? Maybe he will think I'm ugly? OMG this is killing me… the only thing I'm seeing now is he opening the door…I take my favorite scissors, which Beck gave me from my nightstand and put them on my venous. It will be so easy to end everything right now…

The same time Tori's house

Tori's pov

I can feel my hands shaking. I have no idea how will I tell Beck that entire story. The bell rings… he's here… I inhale heavily and open the door. Beck comes in

-"So, you figured something?" this will be so difficult…

Beck's pov

-"So, you figured something?" I ask. I want to hear it NOW. She looks nervous.

-"Yeah… it's way more serious than I thought…" she starts

-"Tori, just go to the point. What's wrong with Jade?" I can't wait anymore. I'm starting to get nervous.

-"Beck… Jade suffered something very painful, she needs your support…" can't she just tell me what's wrong with Jade?

-"Tori, tell me, okay?" she signs

-"Jade got raped Beck" I froze. Did she just say that Jade…my Jade…

-"What? That can't be true Tori… this couldn't happen to her… I.."

-"Beck, calm down. I know this is hard, but you have to…" I don't let her finish

-"HARD? ARE YOU SERIOUS?" I feel like I'm almost screaming

-"Beck, you have to be strong. Jade needs your support, she needs you more than ever" all I can imagine now is someone's hands on MY Jade… I feel like I'm going to explode.

-"Who did that to her? You know that?" I'm going to kill this asshole

-"I don't know. I didn't ask her. But Beck this is not the most important thing right now. Jade is broken. She needs you"

-"I'm going to find out who he is" I say as I walk towards the door.

-"Where are you going?" I hear Tori say

-"I need to see Jade" That's all I say as I slam the door

So many thoughts in my head… Poor Jade, that jerk… I'm going to kill him. I speed my car straight to her house without thinking about anything else instead of giving her a big hug… I want her to know that she can trust me.

Jade's room again

Jade's pov

I pull my scissors away from my wrist. This would be unfair. Just chose the easiest way – die. I flinch as I hear the bell ring… and the second time. This is probably Beck. I hear steps coming closer to my doo… and I see it opening…


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone :) This is the last chapter on this story, so read and let me know what do you think about it. I hope you won't think it's too lame or something :)**

**P.S. Sorry if I left mistakes. I'm not perfect in English :(**

Jade's pov

I can't stop a few tears from falling down my cheeks as I see him enter. His eyes meet mine in the same moment as he opens the door, he has a serious expression on his face. Even if I know him very well, it's hard to tell if he's mad, sad or something else. I feel more tears fall down my cheeks and I know that I can't control them, this is too hard… and why isn't he saying anything? Why is he just staring at me? All this situation is killing me, I feel my face burn, probably because of the tears.

-"She told you?" I manage to say as I lower my eyes. It was so hard to open my mouth, but if none of us would have said anything, it will be even harder for me. He nods his head and I have my answer. I try not to sob, but this is almost impossible.

-"Why didn't you tell me, babe? " his voice is so soft, he sounds so calm as always. He comes a little bit closer. I stand from my bed and come closer to him. Now he's right in front of me and he looks straight into my eyes. I feel so guilty for not telling him. I can't maintain his eyes on mine and I start sobbing again. This time harder than the times before. Instead of saying anything, he pulls me into a hug and I cry, cry into his chest as hard as I can. He's holding me so tight, one of his hands caressing my head, other wrapped around me. We stand like that without any words for a few minutes… none of us saying anything, the only thing I can hear it's my sobbing.

-"I' m sorry… I know I should…" I pull back a little, but we still close each other. He doesn't let me finish.

-"No, no… You have nothing to be sorry about. **I'm** sorry for not protecting you, for not being with you" he says wiping tears from my cheeks. I just don't know what to say him. "I should have never left you. That wouldn't have happened if I was with you. I feel so guilty… I'm so sorry Jade, I'm so sorry…" he says and pulls me into a hug again.

-"How that happened Jade? When?" he asks me. Telling this story twice a day will affect my nerves in a bad way.

-"After Platinum Music Awards. I was walking down the street…"

-"Why would you go alone? It was night, you knew it was dangerous. You should have gone with us"

-"I didn't actually cared, I just wanted to be alone, I didn't want to see anyone"

-Who was that jerk? You know him? Because I swear Jade, he will regret putting his hands on you, I swear I'm going to…"

-"I don't know who he was, Beck" I really don't

-"You didn't see his face? He was with mask or what?" man he's asking so much

-"No. I just haven't seen him before. That's why I didn't recognize him" that's also true.

-"Jade, babe, are you not lying? Please I need to know who that asshole is so I can find him and kill him" I can see anger in his eyes when he talks about him. I think this is Beck I have ever seen before.

-"Beck… please trust me, I don't know who he was" I look into his eyes. He nods.

-"How he looked?"

-"Why do you want me to tell you that?"

-"Just tell me"

-"I don't know… dark hair, well built, tall. He was about twenty years old. I'm not sure"

-"Baby, I'm so sorry you have to feel all that, can I do something to make you feel better?"

-"Just don't ask anything else please. Just don't make me remember that all over again."

-"Okay. Come here" he pulls me into a hug again and now I feel relieved. Maybe keeping it in a secret wasn't the best decision. Now I know I'm not alone, I have _him, _I have my Beck.

~The end~


End file.
